The invention relates to a switchable friction clutch and to a drive unit as disclosed herein.
Drive units with a switchable friction clutch for driving an auxiliary unit, in particular for driving the latter in two stages, are known. The drive can be supplied by a drive motor, which imparts rotation to a drive wheel of the drive unit. In the case of drive units for a compressor, for example, the drive wheel, which is designed as a belt pulley for example, can be driven via a drive belt. Respectively associated friction clutches can be actuated by means of two electromagnet arrangements in order to achieve two different rotational speeds of the auxiliary unit shaft, e.g. compressor shaft, to be driven. The shaft of the auxiliary unit can be driven at a rotational speed lower or higher than the rotational speed of the drive wheel, for example.